<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's two years compared to eternity? by Nunki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913416">What's two years compared to eternity?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunki/pseuds/Nunki'>Nunki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Spoiler after chapter 369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunki/pseuds/Nunki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As he watches Hinata's plane taking off, Kageyama realises it is the start of the longest and hardest two years of their lives</p><p>Hinata's and Kageyama's relationship during the two years Hinata is in Brazil</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's two years compared to eternity?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm am not a native english, so please pardon me and tell me if you see any mistakes. Enjoy your read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>25<sup>th</sup> March 2015</p><p>" See you later. " Hinata says with a blinding smile, slightly proud of his perfect receive.</p><p>" Yeah see you later. " Kageyama answers. If Hinata learned to receive, Kageyama learned to smile, he can almost nail it now.</p><p>And later is actually the day after, at Kageyama's house, after Hinata has been freed from his whole family who come to see him to celebrate his graduation and Kageyama's parents return to work after they managed to take a day off to see their son graduate. Let's be honest it was a miracle that they didn't fail their exams, Hinata and Kageyama were the first surprised.</p><p>Kageyama looks at Hinata put different framed photos all around his bedroom – a photo with their former teammates who came to see them, the one they took with Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Yachi in the gym, the same one Hinata set as his wallpaper (it was hard to convince Tsukishima to take it). And finally, the one they took just the two of them holding their certificate with their face squeezed against each other, Kageyama holding Hinata's waist tightly.</p><p>" So, do you like my surprise! I have the same ones in my bedroom. "</p><p>Kageyama takes the photo of them, looking at it with the same expression as in the picture. " You really should cut your hair."</p><p>" And end up with the same haircut as you mister I-cut-my-hair-with-kitchen-scissors "</p><p>Some weeks ago, realising his mother wouldn't be here to cut his hair when he'll go live in Oita and that he wouldn't have the time to go see a barber, Kageyama decided he'll practice cutting his hair on his own.</p><p>The next day he swore to himself he'll never touch his hair again while Hinata was laughing his arse off.</p><p> " I think I'll take them with me, I'll rarely be home anyway, " Kageyama says instead of retorting with another cutting remark.</p><p>Hinata gloomy expression appears on his face. Since a few month, Kageyama sees more and more often. They always avoided the subject as much as possible but now his departure was imminent. In two days, Kageyama will fly to Oita to play with the Schweiden Alders</p><p>" Hey com'ere. " He sits on the bed and opens his arms, Hinata takes refuge in them.</p><p>" I'm really proud of you, I mean you're in the V league, even though you're so young it's awesome, it's just... why does it have to be so far away.</p><p>" Say the one who will go in brazil next year, at least I'm still in Japan "</p><p>Hinata stays silent. When in second year Shiratorizawa's coach told him he'll have to prepare for one year after graduation before leaving to Brazil, he thought he'll have some more time with Kageyama. But it was without taking Kageyama's genius skills in account. Of course he'll be offered a place in the V League right after graduating.</p><p>" I 'll come back when I'll have a week off "</p><p>" And I'll take a part-time job so I can come see your matches. "</p><p>" You know you have to save up and prepare for Brazil don't waste all your money and time on me. "</p><p>" The next three years... It will be rough. "</p><p>Saying it out loud is like punching himself right in the heart. Kageyama squeezes him tighter, but Hinata leans back and turns his head to fix his gaze on the floor, not wanting to face Kageyama's confused look.</p><p>" Kageyama, do think it's a good idea? "</p><p>" What are you talking about? What idea? "</p><p>Hinata was really expecting he would understand, or at least not act like he doesn't, saying it is painful enough.</p><p>" Three years, do you realise how long it is. "</p><p>" Shoyo what's the matter "</p><p>The silence that follows is heavy. No, he won't say it, it is not like he wants it. Kageyama finally sighs and run his hand across his face and hair.</p><p>" You want to break up. " He mutters absent-mindedly</p><p>" I don't want to. " Hinata retorts. " But maybe it's better like this, or maybe you can see it more like a break. "</p><p>"  A break... " repeats Kageyama. " A break means we could see other people, right? "</p><p>So he wanted this " Yeah, basically, sort of like there's a possibility we could go back together, but while we are away, we're not holding each other back. " explains Hinata, his voice low.</p><p>" So you think you'll be able to date anyone else, fall in love with someone else? "</p><p>Hinata finally looks at him. How could he?</p><p>Kageyama is more than a boyfriend. What he found in this one person is much more precious. He is his best friend, his rival, his volleball partner, the one who trusted him and taught him to fly. The one he is sure to find by his side no matter how much they argue and fight. He is his polar opposite that makes up for all his flaws,he is his twin who enhance his qualities, together they are invicible. Hinata is an uncontrolable hurricane, and Kageyama could have chosen anybody, but he chose to let himslef being swept up.  Universe gave him a soulmate, destiny was kind enough to make their paths cross, and Hinata is 18 and can proudly affirm he is happy. </p><p>" No, never. " Hinata sighs.</p><p>Kageyama takes his hands.</p><p>" So what's the point. For me breaking up won't change anything, I not gonna date anyone else. You can leave for one year, three years, ten years, my feeling for you won't change."</p><p>He knows distance will be hard, he knows it since Hinata told him about leaving in Brazil to play volleyball. But as long as they love each other, and they are sure to be reunited  breaking up is pointless.</p><p>But Hinata is Hinata. He is a social butterfly, he loves meeting new people, and people love him. One day, in Brazil, or even here in Japan, he will go to a party, drink a bit, laugh with girls or boys and will have sex with them and maybe start a relationship. It was inevitable. And Kageyama didn't want to be the reason he couldn't enjoy this life</p><p>  " Ok, can I offer you a deal?"</p><p>Hinata nods, he quickly wipes the tears that managed to break through his eyelid and concentrates on Kageyama.</p><p>" For the moment, let's stay together. And if one day, one of use feels himself being attracted to another, or feels like his feeling for the other are fading away, or have any other reason he genuinely wants to break up, the other will agree without making any more fuss. Like this, we're not feeling like we're holding the other back, but that means we have to trust each other."</p><p>Hinata chuckles gently. " Trust... I think we have more than enough of that " He literally used to hit his tosses with his eyes closed.</p><p>" So? "</p><p>Hinata leans closer and leaves a kiss on his lips... " Deal "</p><p>Kageyama imitates him " Deal."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>12<sup>th</sup> March 2016</p><p>" You don't have to act all tough, I'll miss you too " Hinata forces her sister to look at him, her face was all red and her mouth twists in all sorts of weird grimaces as she tries so hard to not cry.</p><p>He hugs her until she calms down and does the same with his mother telling her – in vain – to not worry about him and that he'll be fine.</p><p>Then he turns to Kageyama.</p><p>" Do you have everything, Your passport? Your ID? Your wallet? You took a dictionary, right? You sure you didn't forget anything?"</p><p>" Are you making an impersonation of my mom or what? Hinata says jokingly " I got everything, I'm all set " he adds with a softer voice.</p><p>Kageyama steps closer and held out his hand.</p><p>" Lend me your phone for a sec. "</p><p>Doubtful, Hinata hands him his phone, He turns around and for a second Hinata is scared Kageyama will break it, but he gives him back totally undamaged</p><p>A new phone case decorated with a cow similar to the ones that were drawn on Kageyama's favourite brick milk was now protecting his phone.**</p><p>" Two years without really seeing each other it will be long, so just... keep it with you, so I'll know that you're not forgetting me.</p><p>They managed to see each other at least once every two month the past year, Hinata came to see a lot a Kageyama's matches, and Kageyama made enough money to fly back to Miyagi from time to time even if it was just for two days.  The next two years will not be so easy.</p><p>"Our deal, it's still on, right? Hinata says.</p><p>" Yeah. " There is no hesitation in his voice.</p><p>" So you don't have to worry about this. " Hinata thanks him and Kageyama wrapped his arms around him in a hug that was screaming <em>I don't want you to go.</em></p><p>But he will never say such a thing. It has never been an option that Hinata would not go to Brazil to stay with Kageyama. This possibility has always automatically been out of the question for both of them.</p><p>Their last hug, their last kiss. It is hard to believe they will not feel the touch each other for two years.</p><p>" When I'll come back, be ready to get your ass kick, " Hinata says finally stepping out of Kageyama's embrace.</p><p>"Don't think I'm gonna let you outrun me like that, " he responds, finally letting him go.</p><p>As he watches Hinata's plane taking off, Kageyama realises it is the start of the longest and hardest two years of their lives</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>13<sup>th</sup> March 2016</p><p>The first message Kageyama received from Hinata since he left was the one he sent to the group chat they made with Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Yachi. He didn't answer and waited for a private message that never came. Instead, some hours later Hinata video calls him.</p><p>" I won. " Kageyama says with a snarky voice the second he picks up instead of saying hello.</p><p>It was a tacit agreement: The first one to call loose.</p><p>" So missing my boyfriend too much is making me a loser huh? You're just being a bad boyfriend for not missing me enough, " tries Hinata in hope to turn things over</p><p>"356 to 352, I'm still ahead, " remembers him Kageyama, impassive</p><p>" Not fair Tobio "</p><p>" One more hour and I would have given in. "</p><p>" Really! Aarghhh! Hinata laments</p><p>Behind Hinata, Kageyama can observe his luggage sitting against an unfamiliar bed.</p><p>The day before, he was with Hinata. They were eating meat buns together, tossing a volleyball to each other, laughing at something stupid he said, walking hand in hand and hugging and Kageyama could feel his touch and smell his odour right next to him.</p><p> And now Hinata is on the other side of the world. 18 746 kilometres away from him.</p><p>" So how's Rio? Cooler than Miyagi?</p><p>" No place is cooler than Miyagi " Assures Hinata " But Rio is a close second, like really close " he admits bringing his thumb and forefinger closer together so they almost touch.</p><p>The rambling starts, Hinata explains everything in details from the nice girl he was sitting next to in the plane who was going to Rio to see her grandmother to the <em>so big and so awesome beaches, there are so many people are playing, Tobio you have no idea everything is so gwaaah!</em> He can't help a smirk when he tells him he will have to find a job and he's going to apply to some restaurant to be a food deliverer</p><p>" You can't eat the food you're delivering "</p><p>" I know that! "</p><p>He then tries to demonstrate every Portuguese word he learned in the space of 24 hours (which stop at four words) and<em> wait I thought they talk Spanish in Brazil –  No Bakageyama I told you it was Portuguese. </em>Portuguese was even harder than English according to him, and it took him 6 years of school to be able to form two sentences.</p><p>" The only real negative thing actually is Pedro."</p><p>" Pedro? "</p><p>" My roommate. "</p><p>" Oh...you – you didn't tell me you were gonna have a roommate. "</p><p>So he's going to live in the same house as another guy for two years.</p><p>" I learned it when I arrived actually, at first I was really pumped up, I was so enthusiastic to make a friend so fast, you know it's really intimidating to be alone somewhere you don't know anything about – even more intimidating than Ushijima – but in the end he totally ignored me, he didn't even answer when I introduced myself!"</p><p>Hinata keeps on complaining, but Kageyama has already switched off</p><p> He can deal with this... yeah. Apparently, this Pedro is not even talking to Hinata, so that's okay. It's not like Hinata can befriend anyone, even the most antisocial one. It's not like one of his best friends is Kenma...</p><p>...He's screwed.</p><p>" Tobio, are you there? Do you hear me?" called Hinata waving his hand at the camera.</p><p>The fear of Hinata calling him one day not to say 'I miss you' but to say 'I'm breaking up with you' is 2 times... okay 10 times heavier now.</p><p>" Yeah I can hear you " he manages to stutter.</p><p>For some seconds, Hinata stares at him weirdly, he gets closer to the camera to the point Kageyama can only see the small strand of hair that falls on his forehead. When he leans back a small smirk hangs on his lips.</p><p>" By any chance... are you jealous? "</p><p>" No " Kageyama blurts out way too fast for it to be honest.</p><p>On the screen he sees Hinata sitting on the bed.</p><p>" This Pedro, he's an asshole. Not wanting to be your friend is the worst decision he could make, he doesn't know what he is missing out," Kageyama says in hope to persuade Hinata.</p><p>" Says the one who hated my guts when we met "</p><p>"And I changed my mind " he points out " Indeed one of the best decision I took "</p><p>Along with choosing volleyball, along with going to Karasuno. Hinata chuckles, scratching the back of his head. Usually, Hinata is better at this game, but Kageyama find it satisfying to make him flustered sometimes.</p><p>" It's the same for me " Hinata declares as he looks back again at his screen " and I don't intend to change my mind again. "</p><p>Maybe hearing these words removed a weight off his heart, maybe he let out a small, relieved sigh, but the signal is bad, so Hinata has no proof.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>30<sup>th  </sup>March 2016</p><p>Since Hinata was in Brazil, the first thing Kageyama's phone vibrates to every day is the good morning text he never fails to send him, with different emoji and sappy words each time, and Hinata can be very creative. The first thing he does then is to respond with a good night text – occasionally with sappy words. And when he goes to sleep, the roles reverse.</p><p>It has become a routine, a cute routine to which Kageyama has grown quite fond of.</p><p>When he picks up his phone this morning, he can't wait to see what Hinata choose to greet him with.</p><p>But nothing.</p><p>The only notification his phone is showing him is the message from his team group chat reminding him of the schedule for morning practice.</p><p>What a good start of the day.</p><p>He didn't expect, not even for a split second that the first message Hinata would send him today would be <em>this.</em></p><p>He desperately tries to seek some explanation by showing the photo to his teammate Ushijima, but he looks less confused than defiant when he sees it and Kageyama still can't put sense in this. </p><p>Once out of practice, his finger is already pressing " call "before he knows it</p><p>Three rings.</p><p>" Tobio! I'm so glad you called! I have so many things to tell you! His excited voice exclaims the second he picks up</p><p>" I figured, I was rather… surprised by what you sent me "</p><p>" That's crazy right! I mean who would have thought I would meet the Great King here of all place "</p><p>" Certainly not me, what is he doing here? "</p><p>" He is playing for Argentina! A foreign league, do you realise?</p><p>He realised very well.</p><p> " Why my rival of all people seriously "</p><p>" Hey, <em>I</em>'m your rival "</p><p>" I can have several rivals "</p><p>" Is polyrivalry a thing? "</p><p>" I guess, but don't worry you're my favourite one "</p><p>" I hope so ! ".</p><p>Hinata's light laugh came tingling Kageyama's ear. It isn't the same as hearing it for real, but he'll take every crumb of it.</p><p>" You know, I was feeling really depressed yesterday. " His voice seemed so tiny through the speakers. It isn't a video call, but Kageyama can clearly picture his face. It isn't common of him to feel down, but the rare times it happened left a pretty clear impression on Kageyama</p><p>" Why? "</p><p>" I guess I felt homesick hehe " Now it isn't a real laugh " It's not as easy as I thought to get accommodated to this new life.</p><p>" Did something happened? "</p><p>Silence at the other end.</p><p>" First, I lost my wallet while working. "</p><p>Kageyama can't hold back a snort. He lasted two weeks without losing anything, it is a record. Hinata protests that it's not funny, Kageyama stops when he reminds him it was a gift from Natsu. Apparently, Pedro is still not talking to him either.</p><p>" I asked him to eat with me but he ignored it, making friends is still hard as I can't really talk Portugues and... well...I felt really lonely.</p><p>Loneliness is painful and hard to handle, Kageyama knows it. For the boy who attracts people by its light like the sun, who is always surrounded by so many satellites that orbit around him, it must be freezing and scary to be in a black hole for the first time.</p><p>" Last night, I was looking at the photo we took with Yamaguchi, Yachi and Tsukishima, the one I set as my lock screen. For a minute I was so depressed I felt like crying, I miss everyone "</p><p>" Even Tsukishima?</p><p>" Even Tsukishima, " confirmed Hinata with a chuckle.</p><p>They both know he is missing them too. Probably. </p><p>" So it cheered me up to see a familiar face. Now I feel super awesomely good!</p><p>" Good to hear. "</p><p>He wishes he was the one who made him smile again. As Hinata starts rambling about the dinner Oikawa paid him and the matches he plans to do with him, Kageyama thinks that as long Hinata is happy that's what matters the most.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2<sup>nd</sup> April 2016</p><p>
  <em>Pedro finally talk to me! He is like Kenma, I just had to talk about One piece, now we're watching Naruto in portuguese, I can't understand everything but I know the story so it's okay and he talks a little of Japanese.</em>
</p><p>Just reading Hinata's message, Kageyama is out of breath.</p><p>
  <em>Does he like volleyball?</em>
</p><p>The answer comes in three seconds.</p><p>
  <em>Not really.</em>
</p><p>Kageyama puts his phone back in his pocket, his mind and heart at peace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>26<sup>th</sup> April 2016</p><p>8 AM. Hinata opens skype on his laptop and waits for Kageyama's call like he asked yesterday. His face appears on the screen ten seconds later.</p><p>" Okay, what's the big news? " Hinata asks first thing, he is bouncing since yesterday after Kageyama told him he had a big announcement and they should make time to talk, and not just in between practices and matches.</p><p>He has his excited and satisfied face on. The one that is only volleyball ball related. Hinata has seen it a couple of times before but today his feature made it seems it is multiplied by ten.</p><p>" Close your eyes for a sec "</p><p>He insisted so much for a videocall only to ask him to close his eyes? Hinata almost makes the remark but seeing how insistent Kageyama's stare is, he keeps it to himself and hides his face with his hands not before giving a suspicious look at the camera.</p><p>" You're not cheating, right? " Kageyama's voice asks, covering the faint rustle he could perceive even though the quality of the sound was as good as Oikawa's first volleyball game on sand beach.</p><p>" No, I'm not geez! " He protests impatiently.</p><p>" Okay, on the count of three. One, two, three. "</p><p>Hinata doesn't wait longer and free his face from his hands.</p><p>At first, he notices absolutely nothing. On the screen is just Kageyama, in the same position as before, in front of the same shelf were are resting the framed photos he offered him, hanging on the wall of his tiny apartment he found by chance not too far from the gymnasium he practices every day. Thanks to his hair that is now part in the middle, Hinata could see his eyebrow raising expectantly,  higher than ever, on his forehead.</p><p>He is about to ask a perplexed " what ? " before noticing that one thing changed: his tee-shirt. It was a dark blue before, now it's red, with the number 20 on it and...</p><p>His mouth falls wide open as his brain tries to fully register what is in front of him. His eyes go back and forth between Kageyama's face to the jersey several times before being able to finally form – scream –  a word.</p><p>" J – JAPAN! "</p><p>" YES! "</p><p>The first reflex Hinata has is to open his arms to hug Kageyama so hard he would manage to lift him even if he is like 30 pounds heavier than him. But he is brutally reminded that what is in front of him is not Kageyama but his virtual image. And hugging is laptop is one, not really enjoyable and two, completely ridiculous. So he just keeps bouncing on his bed making the laptop hoping with him while jiggling his fist hysterically and shrieking so loudly Kageyama can't grasp half of the words he is saying.</p><p>It is a big moment, it is during those type of moment Hinata feels the distance the strongest. If they were together, they would celebrate it properly like Kageyama deserves. Hinata would hug and kiss him and find a thousand other ways to congratulate him and show him how ecstatic and proud he was. And Kageyama would bicker and tease him about his       jealousy, because he would be lying he said he wasn't just a tiny bit jealous, even though it is a good jealousy that just fuels their competitiveness.</p><p>But today, on this so important moment, they are an ocean apart, and they have around ten minutes before having to stop the videocall. And Kageyama's face is not 100 % euphoric like it should because there is 10 % of gloom and longing that comes ruining the whole picture.</p><p>" I'm so proud of you Tobio "</p><p>" Thank you Shoyo "</p><p>He squeezes his jersey, not caring if it crumples.</p><p>"  Thank you... for everything, I wouldn't be here without you, without Karasuno. Thank you for making me become the person and player I am today "</p><p>His eyes are shifty, as he talks. Kageyama isn't the best for emotional speech, nor for saying thank you, but when he does say things like this, it never fails to make Hinata overwhelm by fondness.</p><p>He wants to put his head on his chest, and just stay like this for a moment, imprint his scent and heartbeat in his brain. But he can't so instead he gathers back his thoughts to answer him.</p><p>" You would have become a champion, even without us, I'm sure of it "</p><p>" I wish you were here. I wish I could tell you how wrong you are face to face. "</p><p>" I wish I could prove you otherwise face to face too. "</p><p>Kageyama was a genius, no matter which team he would have ended up in, he would have reached the top. The Olympic Games.</p><p>This summer, Hinata will see his boyfriend play on the highest volleyball stage, with and against the strongest player in the world.</p><p>His brain suddenly short-circuit.</p><p>" Wait but, this year, the Olympics are taking place... "</p><p>" In Brazil, " completes Kageyama.</p><p>They are going to be in the same place for two whole weeks, after more than five months apart. Hinata's brain is already steaming with one hundred of plans for them to meet. He has to consider to prices of the tickets and how hard it would be to get them, and also Kageyama's schedule and the fact he certainly won't be allowed to left the Olympic village alone</p><p>" I don't know how everything will work so I shouldn't get my expectations too high," Says Kageyama "  but I hope we'll find a way to meet "</p><p>In Hinata's head, they already reunited fifteen times</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6<sup> th </sup>August 2016</p><p>Unfortunately, it isn't as easy as it was in his head.</p><p>The public in the gymnasium is loud around them, whatever if people are cheering or jeering at them, Kageyama isn't paying attention to the crowd. He knows Hinata isn't in it.</p><p>It was hard to hide his disappointment when he told him he couldn't get any tickets. The cheapest places were sold in a flash, and Hinata couldn't afford to spend too much money. But he is probably watching him on TV so he is going to give it his all anyway.</p><p>He's not gonna give up, they have an opportunity to see each other he's not gonna let it slide. But he'll have to find a plan to sneak out of the Olympic village later. For the moment he has a match to win.</p><p>  One last point.</p><p>They needed one last point to win their first match. Nobody is betting on Japan for these Olympic, let's make a noteworthy beginning in the competition, and show them who they need to fear the most.</p><p>They score the last point and everything explodes around them. Before he knows it, his teammates are all jumping on him and interviewers gather around them to record their first impression. Kageyama tries to answer while trying to catch his breath, Hinata will make fun of him he messes up interviews (it happened more often than not)</p><p>The coach calls them to line up and an get ready to head out of the court to go in the changing room.</p><p>" TOBIO! "</p><p>Kageyama frowns in discontentment. It happens that fans call him directly, but they always use his family name. He heard in foreign countries everyone address people by their given name, so he guesses he needs to adapt.</p><p>" TOBIO! "</p><p>This time he can hear the voice more clearly as the crowd calmed down and waits for the next match to start. His teammates stare weirdly at him as he turns his head urgently in all direction like a frightened suricate to find the source of this voice.</p><p>" HERE! "</p><p>At the other side of the gymnasium, his bright orange hair is standing out in the middle of the crowd. Kageyama's eyes widen in surprise. He gives a look at his coach waiting for his permission. He doesn't wait for more than an exasperated sigh and a nod to run around the length of the grandstand while Hinata hurtles down the stair to be as close as possible of the ground.</p><p>He almost falls over the bar when leaning down to catch Kageyama in his arms who nearly jump to him, banging his chest end knees painfully against the billboards.</p><p>" I thought you couldn't come" he whispers softly, nestling his face in Hinata's neck to finally breath his smell. He has to tiptoe to reach him.</p><p>" I thought too, but I got a ticket from a friend last minute and wanted to surprise you " Hinata sniffles against his shoulder, the bar sinks deep on his stomach but he doesn't let go.</p><p>What a relief to feel him. He can't stop his tears to break through his eyelid. His hands run by themself across his back and hair, tracing all of the features he had been scared to forget. He is drenched in sweat but that doesn't stop him to squeeze him harder against him. He murmurs his congratulations for the match he just played at his ear, but he is not sure he's really listening.</p><p>Kageyama hates showing affection in public, but Hinata figures this time is an exception. He cups his head before kissing him. He restrains himself to a light and discrete kiss, several cameras are recording in the gymnasium, no need to end up in tomorrow's newspaper's headline. Kageyama doesn't even glare at him.</p><p>The whistle to announce the end of warm-up for the next teams to play resonates in the gymnasium.</p><p>" I can't stay on the court, I have to go," he says his voice low.</p><p>" Can't I meet you at the athlete's exit ? " asks Hinata expectant, squeezing his hands to prevent him from leaving.</p><p>" We'll go straight to the bus and go back to the village " he answers regretfully as he watches Hinata's eyes fill up with disappointment.</p><p>Hinata captures him in his arm again. So that's it? Is he really supposed to let him go after seeing him for two minutes and then wait for another year and a half?</p><p>" In two hours, at the street in font of the entrance of the Olympic village " Kageyama whispers. before jogging back at the exit of the court, leaving a puzzled but overjoyed Hinata already hoping the stairs to go at his impromptu secret date.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Escaping from his team had been even harder than expected. Kageyama had to suffer through the interminable coach's debriefing, and couldn't avoid the mandatory massage. All of it was necessary for professional athletes like them, even more when playing at Olympic, but today, for Kageyama, everything seems trivial.</p><p>Besides they are closely supervised, as if they were middle schooler on a school excursion. But when comes the moment for them to go to their dormitories, Kageyama takes advantage that the coach is not with them to sneak out.</p><p>When he finally finds his way through the village and arrived at the entrance, he is not even sure Hinata is still waiting for him, he is almost forty-five minutes late.</p><p>But as he runs out of the village he sees him.</p><p>Sitting on a bench in the shades of tremendous trees, Hinata is still waiting, his feet tapping nervously on the ground and his finger fidgeting on his tank top. His anxious expression transforms when he spots Kageyama.</p><p>Kageyama starts running faster as Hinata hastily jumps from the bench and nearly falls flat on his face.</p><p>They tackle each other in a hug so violently they feel their ribcage tremble, Hinata's cap comes flying away and ends up on the ground.</p><p>" I missed you " Kageyama muffles as if it isn't evident enough and because he didn't even have the time to say it earlier.</p><p>Around him, Hinata's arms seems already more firm and muscular than they were five months later. How much does he train? Surely at least as much as him.</p><p>Kageyama gives him a quick kiss before grabbing his hand.</p><p>" Let's go, I don't want anyone to see me and tell my coach I left. " Hinata just has the time to pick up his cap before being drag away.</p><p>So they run away. Together, without destination, just to go as far away from their responsibilities and their life, even if it's just for some hours. Once again they are racing next to each other, but today it's not a competition.</p><p> Just like that they're teenagers again – Reckless, and careless and childish and wild and overwhelmed by ineffable feelings. Like runaways escaping from a forbidden love with a beautiful story ahead of them. Their laugh is hysterical and uncontrollable but seems so sweet in each other's ears as they keep running forward to god knows where. Kageyama's grip on Hinata's hand don't loosen up one bit, finally, where it belongs and sending familiar feelings he will never get tired of.</p><p>Out of breath and still laughing, they fall on the sand of the beach, and it feels like they reached the end of the world. The sunset light comes to enfold them softly.</p><p>Hinata looks at Kageyama. He dreamed so many times to be here with him, it's still hard to realize that he is really by his side. He reaches for his hair, it has grown, he can see his eyes better than when he had his bangs.</p><p>Kageyama stares back at Hinata. The sun left beautiful marks on him, his hair is even brighter and more freckles appeared on his tan skin – he'll have to count them all over again.</p><p>They sit and admire the sea swallowing the sun that painted it with warm colours. Hinata starts doing his own debrief of the match punctuated with some " whoosh " and fwiiih " and " gwaaah ", but contrary to his coach's, Kageyama listens to it very diligently absorbing his every word. Hinata's hands move around as he exclaims how awesome Kageyama's serves were and his face wears a hundred of different expression when detailing his favourite actions of the game.</p><p>After talking for fifteen minutes straight he suddenly goes silent. For some second, they listen to the rustle of the waves before Hinata's voice covers it again.</p><p>" Imagine how awesome it would have been if you'd come with me to Brazil "</p><p>They both know it would have been a bad choice for Kageyama's career, but dreaming doesn't hurt.</p><p>" We would play beach volleyball and win all the tournament.</p><p>" We would jog in the morning with the sunrise "</p><p>" We would dance in the street every time we heard music "</p><p>" We would compete to see who can eat the most empanadas"</p><p>" We would never learn Portuguese correctly cause we would always talk to each other "</p><p>" And...</p><p>Kageyama leans and kisses Hinata, finally a real kiss, making him fall again on his back.</p><p>" ...We would do this. Every single day. "</p><p>Hinata wrap his arms around his neck determined to make up for the last 5 months.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>10<sup>th</sup> August 2016</p><p>The last point is scored, end of the match.</p><p>In front of his phone, Hinata's face crumbles, he feels Pedro beside him gripping his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.</p><p>He switches off his phone.</p><p>" What are you doing," asks Pedro seeing Hinata stand and running around the house to find his keys.</p><p>" I'm going out, don't wait for me for dinner "</p><p>And he's out.</p><p>He trips twice on his pedal before straddling his bike and zigzagging between the narrow streets to avoid traffic.</p><p>  By the time he got there, the bus has already dropped the players in the village, so he sends a message.</p><p>The response comes only 30 minutes later.</p><p>
  <em>Will probably be stuck there for a long time</em>
</p><p>So be it. He's gonna wait anyway, and he's sure he knows it.</p><p>A drink and chocolate bar form the nearest vending machine, and he's all set up to camp on the bench, for the whole night if needed.</p><p>Fortunately, he didn't have to wait the whole night. It is nearly 9 pm when he hears footstep coming his way.</p><p>" You idiot! He screams to the silhouette approaching, standing up on the bench. " you absolute idiot! "</p><p>In the purple darkness surrounding them, the figure keeps getting closer, his feet shuffling heavily on the ground.</p><p>" You were supposed to stay for two whole weeks! You said you were gonna win everything! And now you're...</p><p>Hinata's voice fades away and loses itself in the noises of the city, between the car's honk and the middle-aged man's drunk laugh in the bars. Kageyama's face appears under the street lamp's pale light, like a half-formed ghost, his eyes glittering.</p><p>" You're... " croaked Hinata, his accusing finger trembling. " You're already leaving "</p><p>Maybe this reunion shouldn't have happened in the first place. Maybe he should have settled on seeing Kageyama for just two minutes; because then maybe he wouldn't have realised how much he missed him. Him and his snarky remarks, him and " dumbass ", him and his smile, the one after a victory and the one he only gives to Hinata, Him and his calloused hand ruffling his hair, him and the way he blushes every time they hold hand in public, him and his southing voice, him and his gentle touch, him being here with him every day.</p><p>Maybe it wouldn't have hurt so much to separate again.</p><p>Kageyama extends his hand, looking up at Hinata. Contrary to him, his face is serene, quiet, holding back his own storm; he will eventually let it out later.</p><p>Like a magnet attract to its opposite pole, Hinata's hand slowly comes meeting Kageyama's. He feels his body being pulled gently, going down from his pedestal and reversing their height difference to its usual.</p><p>" I'm sorry " He finally says as Hinata rests his head against his chest.</p><p>Hinata shakes his head " You were amazing "</p><p>As ever. There's not a single match where Kageyama doesn't give his all. But if victory was determined by how much devoted you were, Hinata would have already won the world cup at least three times.</p><p>"This sucks" grumbles Hinata walking away and kicking a random pebble that had the misfortune to be on his way.</p><p>" One year and a half Tobio, we're not gonna see each other for another one year and a half"</p><p> </p><p>" So make the most of this one year and a half so that next Olympic, you'll be able to take revenge with me"</p><p>Hinata turns around to see Kageyama's fist directed toward him, firm and unwavering, more meaningful and reassuring than a hug or a thousand words. A promise, another one, but they always fulfils them</p><p>That's why Hinata doesn't hesitate to bump it.</p><p>"Wait for me"</p><p>
  <em>Always</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>_________________________________________________________</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>22nd December 2016</p><p>For any athlete, sleep was extremely important, their bodies but also minds needed to rest and recharged to be at the best of their ability the next day.</p><p>Sleep was extremely important to Kageyama.</p><p>That's why, when his phone starts to ring in the middle of the night, the first thing he does is reciting the complete list of all the swear words he knows; with the right tone and all.</p><p>"Who the fuck is calling at this hour"</p><p>Why is he even asking? Of course it is him.</p><p>They spent three hours setting a calling schedule, finding some time in their already busy weeks, taking in account the time difference, their respective practices and matches and Hinata's job; the board he meticulously traced with the greatest care is hanging above his desk — Why did they bother if he was going to call anytime?</p><p> </p><p>Hinata knows this schedule by heart, he has never called once Kageyama when he was asleep. Worry comes settling in his stomach; what if it is urgent? Maybe something serious happened.</p><p>He picks up</p><p>"Sho, it's the middle of the night here, so wh —</p><p>"TOBIO !"</p><p>He screamed, but it didn't sound like it was in pain or despair. It was more of an excited scream.</p><p>"Happy birthday!"</p><p>For a second his brain doesn't register. Then he looks at his alarm clock. Today he turns 20.</p><p>"Oh...Thank you Shoyo" he says softly, a sad smile hanging on his lips.</p><p>No Hinata, not even his parents by his side — this year he will celebrate his birthday alone. Bitter feelings he thought he had buried deep down and forgotten long ago starts boiling in his heart, threatening to surface again. He didn't remember he hated this that much. The past 4 years, Hinata had managed to make this day special, a day he was looking forward to, instead of one he dreaded because of how lonely and pathetic he felt.</p><p>Hinata had illuminated his life in so many aspects. Now the birthday wishes are said only through the phone, and the light has gotten dimmer to the point he can hardly feel it.</p><p>"Did I got the timing right?"</p><p>"Yes, Midnight sharp" confirms Kageyama.</p><p>He hears Hinata's proud chuckle.</p><p>"Oh, you have morning practice tomorrow, you should sleep, I'll hang up"</p><p>"No! Let's talk some more" He hopes it didn't sound too much like he was begging</p><p>"Alright"</p><p>He closes his eyes and listens to Hinata talk for the next twenty minutes. He is right next to him, telling his story so close to him he can feel his breath skimming his skin, he lets Hinata's finger fiddling distractedly with his own like he always do ( he suspect him to have a hand fetish). His laugh doesn't seem so distant and if he falls asleep to the sound of his silvery voice, he is sure to find him again in the same bed when he'll open his eyes.</p><p>Except he doesn't.</p><p>"I miss you" he blurts out, interrupting Hinata in the middle of his story about a grumpy client he delivered to this morning.</p><p>It goes silent for a moment at the other end of the line.</p><p>"You're not alone Tobio, you won't ever be," Hinata says finally.</p><p>"I know"</p><p>
  <em>I hope.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>31st December 2016</p><p>"Shoyo! Your phone is ringing again, pick up for god's sake" a distant voice yells to his face.</p><p>Yeah, he can hear something. Funny! It's the same sound again. It's the fifth times that he hears it. And fifth time is the charm — or something like that — because he can finally pinpoint where it is coming from: his pocket.</p><p>He forages in it and ends up finding his phone vibrating against his palm, he stares at it.</p><p>A hand that isn't his slides against the screen and suddenly a familiar face appears.</p><p>"TOBIOOOO!"</p><p>"Hey Shoyo, It's nearly midnight in Brazil right? So I thought…You're at a party?" asks Kageyama moving his head from right to left vainly, in hope to take a better glimpse of his surrounding.</p><p>" Yep!"</p><p>"With Pedro?"</p><p>"Yep!"</p><p>Kageyama sighs in relief. Hinata had introduced Pedro to Kageyama, they've talked a few times. He's a nice, trustful guy and a good friend — When Hinata was depressed because it was the first Christmas he wouldn't spend with his family, Pedro invited him to spend it with him and his own family ( which was bigger than anticipated), he even received a gift. If Pedro was here it couldn't be bad,</p><p>But there isn't just Pedro there. Behind Hinata people are talking with cups in their hands, swinging slightly their body mechanically to the music that is blasting even from Kageyama's phone. And hearing all the noise, they are not the only ones here.</p><p>"Tobio, and you? Where are you? Hinata moans</p><p>" I'm at Yamaguchi's the senpais are here too"</p><p>"Awww I wish I was with you all!"</p><p>"I'll pass the phone so you can talk to them," says Kageyama "But I thought we can be just together for midn —</p><p>"SHOYO!" A girl appears next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder "Come, we're heading to the beach it's almost the countdown!"</p><p>" YEAH!"</p><p>Her hand slide across Hinata's back until it's too low for Kageyama to see where she has stopped, then she's gone. Hinata doesn't react, this silly smile he wears since he picked up is still hanging on his lips </p><p>Hinata has always been obvious, Kageyama knows it better than anyone, but he would have never let someone touch him like this in front of his boyfriend.</p><p>His eyes stop on the cup Hinata is holding, identical to the other's.</p><p>"You've drunk?"</p><p>"It tastes like soda!" exclaims Hinata showing the pink-ish liquid inside.</p><p>"But it is not"</p><p>"I know" grumbles Hinata.</p><p>Not that Kageyama is against it. But even if he likes partying, and having fun, Hinata has always refused to drink alcohol. Since the end of their first year, he holds a great importance to take care of his body; so alcohol had been blacklisted — he even refused a beer after their graduation.</p><p>But now he is drinking whatever mix of bullshit that is his cup. And Kageyama is almost sure it is not his first one.</p><p>The scene he imagined when Hinata was still in Japan, is being played before his eyes. Hinata, a party, alcohol, girls. Just mix it and you have Kageyama's worst nightmares. The question burns on Kageyama's tongue, he desperately wants to hold it, because just the thought of it is stupid, he said they have to trust each other, and here he is contradicting himself. But the pain is unbearable.</p><p>"You didn't… you know… did something stupid?</p><p>Maybe it's because of alcohol — or it's just him being slow on the uptake — but Hinata furrows his eyebrows, clearly unsure of the meaning of the question</p><p>Then he seems to sober up immediately</p><p>"I am drunk, not a complete asshole. It's not alcohol that will make me forget about my feelings for you, How can you think I would do something like this to you? You're so unfair, I never say anything when I see all these girls around you."</p><p>" Wait wait wait… what?"</p><p>Hinata's mouth twist in a pout.</p><p>  " These girls that are always all around you, I saw it on the TV, they are always here" he grumbles</p><p>"Are you talking about the supporters?"</p><p>It is true that at the end of matches, the fans come to ask for photos and autograph. But Kageyama had never talked to them longer than a minute — he doesn't have enough patience and self-control for more anyway.</p><p>"They are always over you, they touch your arms, and they smile like idiots, there is even some who kiss you when they ask for photos, it pisses me off.</p><p>He knows it's just the effects of alcohol, but seeing Hinata being a little jealous is strangely endearing.</p><p>"You should put that down and drink some water, you're gonna regret it." Says Kageyama, smiling, relieved.</p><p>"I know" concedes Hinata, sitting on the edge of the pavement. " How can people drink this all the time, it tastes awful, I had to mix it with soda."</p><p>"Why did you drink it then?"</p><p>He slowly shrugs "When I sent you new year wishes earlier, I started to feel…kind of low.</p><p>  Through the phone, Kageyama hears the crowd on Hinata's side getting louder.</p><p>"The countdown," Hinata says.</p><p>1…2…3</p><p>"What did you wish for,"</p><p>4…5…6</p><p>"Something that won't come true this year. You?" asks Kageyama</p><p>7…8…9</p><p>" I think we have the same wish sadly"</p><p>10!</p><p>The world explodes around Hinata. Hundred of colours come painting his face. The tumult of thousand new hopes and dreams erupts and takes flight in the starry sky, but it's only for Kageyama to hear Hinata's</p><p>"Happy new year Shoyo."</p><p>"Happy new year Tobio"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>20<sup>th </sup>February 2017</p><p>If there's one thing Hinata do not miss from Japan is the weather.</p><p>When Kageyama picks up, he can only see his eyes between his beanie and his thick blue scarf pull up on his nose. Hinata smirks, feeling like bragging a bit; his arms and shins had not been covered for almost one year and he can't even remember what a puffa jacket looks like or what the cold feels like on his skin</p><p>But that's not the reason for his call.</p><p>"When you get home, you'll have to updates the list of nicknames."</p><p>"What nicknames?"</p><p>"MY nicknames! Insists Hinata"</p><p>"I've never given you nicknames, except if dumbass count as one"</p><p>It counts as one. After all, it's what he had written in Hinata's name contact when they exchange number in their first year and he had not changed it since. Well, no, that's not true — he added an orange heart somewhere in the middle of their second year.</p><p>"Well starting today you will, and I gonna tell you which one"</p><p>" Isn't your partner supposed to choose your nicknames? Points out Kageyama.</p><p>But Hinata isn't listening</p><p>"From now on you're gonna call me..." he badly imitates the sound of drumrolls " …Ninja Shoyo!"</p><p>Kageyama snorts</p><p>" I'm never calling you that"</p><p>"Why! He exclaims, his face getting closer to the phone. "It sounds cool, right? Everyone is calling me that here recently.</p><p>"If everyone calls you like this it's not a nickname"</p><p>"You're missing the point Tobio. I'm started to get known!</p><p>The little giant was a name already taken, that didn't correspond him, the stolen name of a Hinata who had not built his own path yet. The strongest decoy was a name Karasuno gave him, the one he learned to accept, then wore proudly the rest of his high school years, a name full of awesome memories he holds close to his heart — but now a name that is outdated.</p><p>Ninja Shoyo is the name holding, his pain, his frustration, his joy, his sweat and tears, his victories and defeats, and the recognition of all of it; the one he worked on every day and always aimed to be; the one that will continue to grow and reach higher.</p><p>It's the birth of his new self as a player.</p><p>"But I'll still call you dumbass"</p><p>"You could try to give me real nicknames, like babe, sweetheart, hon-</p><p>"Never"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>15th July, 2017</p><p>When Heitor came to talk to him, Hinata almost had a heart attack.</p><p>The man is impressive; 2 meters tall, his whole body made of muscle and gruff voice that would be perfect to dub the villain in an American movie. He is sure even Kageyama would be intimidated.</p><p>But now, sitting on the beach with him, Hinata can say he has gained a friend and a super volleyball partner.</p><p>"So It's been 1 year and a half since your here? Must be hard being away from your family and your friends"</p><p>A sad smile appears on Hinata's face.</p><p>"Yeah… especially from my partner"</p><p>Heitor looks at him with rounds eyes.</p><p>"You are in a relationship with someone in Japan? "</p><p> "Yes why?" ask Hinata confused about Heitor's reaction.</p><p>"It's just…How can you do it? Be in a relationship with someone you can't see for real for two years. I wouldn't be able to live away from Nice for that long, it would be unbearable."</p><p>Sometimes, it seems unbearable. Sometimes the longing is so strong it physically hurts. Sometimes he dreams Kageyama hops in a plane and come knocking at his door and they stay glued to each other for the rest of their life. Sometimes he thinks about his time in Japan with Kageyama and tears start to prickle in his eyes.</p><p>But what would have been even more unbearable would have been spending two years without Kageyama in his life — or at least not like he is right now. It would have been spending two years not being able to call Kageyama his. It would have maybe been coming back to Japan and realising he had moved on.</p><p>He looks at Heitor.</p><p>" You're ready to wait when you know you found the person you want to spend the rest of your life with."</p><p>Heitor is surprised for a second. It was strong words; twenty-year-old boys don't know the weight of such words. Their shoulders often crumble under their pressure, because youth is made of mistakes and delusions and changes and no one takes young people seriously. Nobody took Heitor and Nice seriously.</p><p> He knows this look, he knows this tone, Shoyo's shoulders seems strong — his words are not empty words.</p><p>He gently tap Hinata's back.</p><p>"There's a lucky girl in Japan."</p><p>"Boy actually"</p><p>" Lucky man" Heitor corrects himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>______________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>26th January 2018</p><p>It is a beautiful wedding.</p><p>Hinata watches the two newlyweds begin their first dance as a married couple. It is less the splendid dress than the endless happiness that can be read on her face that makes Nice so gorgeous today. Heitor's gaze had not once drifted away from her. The lights hanging over the magnificent palm trees comes brushing over their dancing silhouette. There are a hundred of guests on the beach surrounding them, but for the moment it is just the two of them, sharing this ethereal moment.</p><p>Figuring their bubble will not pop up before the end of their dance, Hinata allows himself to slip away from the crowd.</p><p>He walks until he reaches a street lamp and sits under its light. With one hand he takes his phone, in the other the precious thing he wants to show him.</p><p>He only answers by the third call.</p><p>"Sorry, I just got back from my morning run" His face is red and his hair dishevelled, he takes off his gloves before talking again "Why are you calling? Isn't today your friend's wedding?"</p><p>Kageyama remembers it because Hinata told him he probably wouldn't be able to call, and he noted it in his diary.</p><p>"Yeah, I"ll go back in a minute but I wanted to show you something." He raises his hand to show what he is holding at the camera, hiding his face partially.</p><p>"Flowers?" asks Kageyama confused.</p><p>"A bouquet" corrected Hinata " The bride's bouquet to be more precise"</p><p>"What? Don't tell me you stole it."</p><p>"No idiot, I caught it!" He hoped Kageyama would understand, but he didn't take into account his cluelessness about wedding traditions.</p><p>He proceeds to explain him</p><p>"After they're officially married, the bride has to turn around and toss her bouquet to the crowd of guests.</p><p>" She tossed it, and you caught it, isn't that cheating, seeing how high you can jump."</p><p>"Well maybe, " he laughs, Hinata didn't imagine his ability to jump would be useful in that sort of situation. " But you know there's a saying about the one who catches the bride's bouquet."</p><p>"What is it? Aks Kageyama grasping his water bottle.</p><p>Hinata inhales deeply.</p><p>"They say the one who catches the bride's bouquet will be the next one to get married"</p><p>Kageyama stops his movement mid-air, droplets of water falling from the neck of the bottle which never reached its destination despite how dry his throat feels. Hinata sees him propping his phone on the table, putting something behind it so it doesn't fall and then sitting.</p><p>"What are you trying to say?" he finally says after some seconds of silence.</p><p>Hinata shrugs, his eyes staring at the sand "I don't know, I just found the coincidence funny" And maybe he wishes it was true.</p><p>Marriage. They never talked about it. But after being separated from Kageyama these long, marriage seems much more significant.</p><p>"You know that in Japan, couples like us… can't get married"</p><p>Hinata had already thought about it.</p><p>"But we can here! Imagine! We could get married in Brazil, or in any other country that allows it really, how does that sound!" explains Hinata frantically, moving his hands all over.</p><p>The idea of living a moment as magic as Heitor and Nice's, being united to Kageyama officially for the rest of their lives, it sounded amazing in his ears. Kageyama gives him a soft smile.</p><p>"Incredible" he admits "But do you think that it is necessary"</p><p>What is marriage? A promise.</p><p>The promise to take care of each other, to never let the other down no matter the situation, the promise to put an end to every fight and find solutions together, the promise to never betray and to trust the other. The promise to share the joy but also the pain. The promise to take the other higher, to the sky and beyond, until they learn how to fly together. The promise to love unconditionally, a bit more every day even if this love takes different forms, evolves through the years, it is the promise to never run out of it. Marriage is the promise to stay together for this life and the next.</p><p>They already promise all this. Whether it was exchanges through silent breaths or screamed out loud at the top of their lung for the world to hear.</p><p>"Of course not" Hinata breaths out "But one day, let's go on our honeymoon"</p><p>"Anywhere if it's with you."</p><p>They say goodbye and Hinata hangs up. He stares at the flowers and bring them close to his nose, breathing in until their smell fills his whole body</p><p>It smells like endless love.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>______________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>9th March 2018</p><p>After 22 hours, the plane finally lands.</p><p>For the first time in two years, Hinata walks on the Japanese ground.</p><p>His limbs are still numb but he doesn't wait any longer. He goes pick up his luggage on the carousel and somehow rush to hall making his way through the crowd of travellers.</p><p>There's so many people, and Hinata can't spot any familiar faces. What he recognizes first is a voice.</p><p>"Nii-chan!"</p><p>Before he can even turn around to see the owner of this voice, he is almost tackled on the ground by someone much taller and heavier than anticipated.</p><p>"Natsu!"</p><p>He rediscovers her, she has become a beautiful teenage girl, she doesn't were pigtails anymore, her hair flows now until the middle of her back, and  — oh god —  is that a bra he feels under the fabric of her jumper? She taller than he was at her age, he's almost jealous.</p><p>Over the shoulder of his sister, he sees his mom approaching. He opens one of his arms to invite her to a family hug.</p><p>"You've become such a handsome young man" he can hear her mutter in between sobs.</p><p>When his mother and sister let go, he spots Yamaguchi and Yachi waiting behind for their hug. He more than gladly give them.</p><p>"Welcome home man" greets Yamaguchi "That's crazy how tan you are"</p><p>"We asked Tsukishima to come too," says Yachi.</p><p>"But he did his Tsukishima, right?" Hinata figured with a smile " I have a gift for him" He opens one of his bag and took out a shocking pink tee-shirt, with glitters all over it. They can't help but laugh as they imagined Tsukushima wearing it.</p><p>"He's gonna love it! Yamaguchi laughs, taking the tee shirt.</p><p>"Give it to him even if he says he doesn't want it. Actually I have a gift for all of you"</p><p>"It's good to see you Hinata," says Yachi hugging him one more time.</p><p>Behind him he hears someone clears his throat, making Hinata smirk.</p><p>"Arent' you forgetting someone?"</p><p>He turns around. In front of him, Kageyama is waiting, a hand on his waist, trying to act casual, as if he had not waited for this day for like it seems an eternity.</p><p>"Don't they say save the best for last?"</p><p>It's a competition, for who will be the first to run to the other. A competition they both loose. Kageyama takes a step forward, as Hinata hopes in his arms, locking his legs behind his back. They spin around, because that's how the world stays in its orbit.</p><p>"I missed you" Finally they can use the past now.</p><p>The next minutes are just a mess of tears and kisses and half-formed words. And Hinata is home.</p><p>"You better prove me these two years weren't just a waste" defy Kageyama.</p><p>"I'm gonna show you! Now I have all the time to show you."</p><p>In the end, what is two years compared to eternity?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>** This scene is inspired by Kkumri's drawing on instagram</p><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Do not hesitate to give feedbacks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>